Adventures In Adolescence
by Nicolette C-137
Summary: Realistic/human AU. Finn is a freshman in high school, being raised by his older brother, after the death of their parents. He's an average teenager, with raging hormones, who's stuck on his ex-girlfriend, Phoebe. He's recently befriended a trio of girls in their senior year, named Bonnibel, Marceline, and Elle Espie (LSP).


**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or any of the following characters.**

* * *

"Have you ever laid eyes upon a more beautiful sandwich?" Jake took a bite of his delicious masterpiece, offering the other half to his younger brother, who silently shook his head. "What's wrong, bro?" Finn shrugged. "You still messed up over Phoebe?" He nodded. "You'll move on, man... There are plenty of fish in the sea."

He supposed his brother was right. "I _am_ pretty popular with the ladies." It was only his third month into freshman year of high school, and Finn was already close with a trio of girls in their senior year. "It's the hair," he half-joked, running his fingers through his long, blonde hair, which he knew attracted a lot of his female peers.

"Yeah, 'cause they think you're a girl, too." Jake laughed, when Finn playfully punched his shoulder. "Hey, Rain," he greeted his Korean wife, who shuffled into the kitchen in her bathrobe and a pair of fuzzy slippers, carrying a baby on her shoulder. They proceeded to converse in a language Finn could barely understand, but Jake explained—as he made his way down the hallway, toward Finn's old bedroom, which had been turned into a nursery for the newborn quintuplets—that Charlie's crying had woken up the other babies.

"I'm gonna head back outside." Finn had voluntarily moved into the treehouse outback, where he'd already spent most of his time. He climbed the ladder attached to the porch, and opened the door to the unexpected sight of his friends.

"Hey, Finn," Elle Espie greeted nonchalantly, ruffling through his unmentionables.

Finn shrieked, blushing deeply, as he rushed to close his drawer. "How long have you been waiting?" He averted his gaze toward Bonnibel and Marceline, who were lounging in his over-sized beanbag chair. They were a same sex couple, who were opposite in every other way. Marceline was a goth girl with daddy issues, and a "bass-playing god with the voice of an angel"—in her exact words—while Bonnibel dyed her hair pink, and dressed rather femininely in a Japanese style called hime lolita. She was a literal genius, who could've skipped a few grades, but had apparently wanted a normal adolescence.

"Long enough to go through all your drawers," Elle said in her raspy voice. Her personality, more importantly than her appearance, was much less attractive than Bonnibel or Marceline's, in Finn's opinion. In all honesty, he appreciated her curvy physic, and liked her curly, purple hair. It was only her apathy, superficiality, superiority complex, and generally abrasive personality, that put Finn off. Not too mention, she came onto him way too strongly. Despite this, Finn knew that she had a big heart underneath that rough exterior, and he was proud to call her a friend.

"Like, ten minutes," Bonnibel clarified.

* * *

"I'll wear my heart on my sleeve. Even if you decide to leave out of the blue," Marceline sang, plucking away at her bass, "I'll always be here for you."

"You're so emo," Elle quipped.

"Was that a reference to our breakup?" Bonnibel raised an eyebrow at Marceline. Apparently, they had broken up temporarily their sophomore year, when their relationship had interfered with Bonnibel's academic success.

"Maybe." Marceline smirked playfully at Bonnibel, but her face fell, noticing how sad Finn suddenly looked. "Sorry, dude."

"It's okay." Finn shrugged.

"What did you apologize for?" Bonnibel wondered, feeling completely lost. She wasn't quite as socially aware as her girlfriend.

"You guys reminded Finn about his breakup with Phoebe." Elle jealously rolled her eyes. "Duh!"

"Oh..." Bonnibel mentally facepalmed. Before she could apologize, a series of knocks interrupted their conversation.

"Hey, girls," Jake greeted from the doorway. "Sorry to interrupt, but it's getting kinda late."

Bonnibel glanced at her watch. "Dang, it's nine forty-two." Marceline stood up, and strapped her bass to her back, before offering Bonnibel a hand, and helping the pink-haired girl to her feet.

"See you tomorrow, Finn," Elle said, as they made their way down the ladder.

"See what I mean?" Jake nudged Finn with his elbow, wiggling his eyebrows. "Other fish in the sea... _Older_ fish in the sea."

"Bonny and Marcy are already dating _each other,_ " Finn reminded his brother, "and Elle's... not exactly my type."

"Your type is female."

"Goodnight, Jake."


End file.
